Corrino, Shaddam (Impostor)
The Founder known as Baron Shaddam Corrino IV was a alien shape-shifter impersonating the deceased Baron Corrino throughout the occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth by the Galactic Empire. As part of Dontaine Strykia’s plot to overthrow his father and take control of the Commonwealth, the impostor Baron Corrino was one of the few contacts that Strykia had within the Commonwealth during the Galactic Civil War. History Late in 20 BBY, the Founder known as Sydo volunteered to impersonate an Antrixian noble when the Dominion Imperium was approached by Dontaine Strykia. To assist Strykia, Sydo and a team of T’stayans captured Baron Shaddam Corrino’s shuttle and took the noble captive. Sydo then spent a number of weeks studying the Antrixian before he assumed the noble’s identity. The Dominion and Strykia staged a daring rescue by the Jinsai Gai’din, returning Corrino (Sydo) to Kaitain. While Dontaine was hailed as a hero and the Confederacy was blamed for the capture of Corrino, Sydo feigned injury and illness in order to establish his cover. Posing as the Baron, Sydo believed that he had firm control over House Corrino, using his young daughter as his proxy. While initially, his daughter, Chani, was very compliant to the Baron’s wishes, as the years wore on, she began to secretly move against him. The Baron’s wife, Pyra, was none the wiser to her husband’s true identity. Chani, however began to seriously suspect her father around 5 BBY. Under the impostor Baron’s control, House Corrino allied heavily with House Harkonna, providing financial and voting backing. RPG D6 Stats Type: Founder Infiltrator DEXTERITY 3D+2 Dodge 5D+1, Melee Combat 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Bureaucracy 7D, Languages 6D+2, Law Enforcement 6D, Planetary Systems 7D, Streetwise 5D+2, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 1D PERCEPTION 4D Command 6D, Con 6D+1, Hide 5D+1, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 5D, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 2D (A)Shape-Shifting 6D, Stamina 4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 5D Special Skills: Strength Skills: (A) Shape-Shifting. Time to use: one round to one minute, depending on shape. Simple geometric shapes, like cubes or spheres, are Very Easy to Easy to replicate. A basic humanoid form is Difficult to replicate, additional details add more modifiers to the difficulty. Founders roll this skill when assuming the new form. They don't have to roll to maintain the new form or to resume their normal state. Special Abilities: Shape-Shifting: A Founder can alter its shape and color, but not it’s mass, allowing it to mimic almost any form. An Easy shape-shifting can produce a weapon which does STR+2D. Forming limbs can increase their move (typically to 10). When a Founder conceals itself, others must make successful PER or search rolls against the Founder's shape-shifting to detect it. The Founder receives bonus modifiers if the searchers are unfamiliar with the nature of the Founders. Nerve Clusters: The Founder’s brain consists of nerve clusters throughout their body making them sensitive to energy weapons, causing an extra +1D damage; ion, DEMP and neural weapons cause an extra +2D damage. They have sensory clusters that allow them to hear and smell much like other species. Echo Location: Founders "see" through echo location, their brain puts together a detailed full-color image of their surroundings within a 150 meter radius. Physical Attacks: Due to their elasticity, Founders get a +1D to resist damage from blunt weapons. Cold Climates: For each hour spent in temperatures equal to or below 0 degrees Celsius, Founders suffer a -1 Move and their DEX and STR are reduced by -1D. When either their DEX or STR reaches 0D the Founder is frozen solid and dies. Force Points: 1 Character Points: 10 Dark Side Points: 3 Move: 10 (humanoid form), 5 (natural form) Equipment: Comlink, datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters